True Torture
by Kahlan Nightwing
Summary: Instead of taking off after his defeat on Earth, Vegeta is stuck with a Earth woman bent on vengeance. But what is the true torture of a person?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I realize the necessity of these things and, liking the five dollars I have in my possession, will gladly tell you I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama, who probably reads these and chuckles, has that honor. He has reaped the benefits of his genius and now sits in luxury…. Oh well, I'll be famous someday…. I will! **

**Beaten by mere Earthlings, Prince Vegeta is now stuck on Earth, forced to endure the care of a blue-haired heiress who dares to disrespect him. Elsewhere, Frieza makes his move to Namek, unhindered as he gathers the dragonballs to wish for his immortality. This does not look good….**

Prologue

Vegeta grunted, his breath coming in short yet sweet huffs, each one that left him seeming his last. He clung to those breaths as they indicated he lived even as he cursed them for the shooting pain they left in his chest. He figured that every rib had broken when the kid had landed on him. If he'd been fully Oozaru and not in between boy-size and Oozaru-size, Vegeta was sure he would not have survived.

He tried to move his right hand, grunting in agony as the appendage twitched painfully but did not budge. The child had managed to land with his still huge shoulder on that arm, breaking it cleanly. Well, Vegeta supposed it wasn't that clean since he could see bone sticking out of the torn skin. The other arm wouldn't move at all; he couldn't even feel it. He dully heard baldy mumble something about him not being dead and gritted his teeth, determined to make the bald one's words more than true.

His arm, however, was not cooperating. He squinted one eye, the other closed over the wound Kakarott had managed to inflict, feeling the fingers of his hand twitch and grunting with the effort of cursing these Earthlings. He, the Prince of all Saiyans, had been beaten. He had been stronger than every single one of the weaklings that were still alive and breathing around him. They had simply used their numbers and their loyalty to their planet to tire him out. By the time the child had gone Oozaru, he was so weakened that he could only form enough power to create the disk he had seen baldy make and fling it at the tail, severing it completely from the boy's body. He couldn't even move out of the way as the boy's huge form settled on top of him, sending him crashing down with it.

He felt a twinge of regret for having to cut off any Saiyan's tail, even a demi-Saiyan. It was the boy's only tie to his legacy and he himself had just felt the stabbing pain of losing his own. However, it had been a matter of survival, plus the fact that the boy knew next to nothing about his heritage. Vegeta thought bitterly that it hadn't hurt half as much as it should have for the boy.

As he watched the bald one approach him, picking up that fat guy's sword on the way, he reflected that this was not the time to have such thoughts. He again strained his arm up, bending the elbow and causing his breath to come out in rapid and shallow gasps. However, his arm refused to move further and the shooting pain told of possible muscle damage. The arm thumped back down to the dirt he lay on, now as useless as the other.

Krillin limped over to the fallen Saiyan, hunched over and holding back the aching in every part of his body as he determinedly lifted the sword from the ground and readied it. This was going to end; right here, right now. He stood over the fallen Saiyan Prince, watching as the man tried in vain to raise his right arm, obviously trying to reach something. Well, Krillin wasn't going to give him the chance.

He raised the sword slowly over the man, who watched the blade rise with a surprisingly calm expression in his undamaged eye. No, this was not a man who would beg for mercy. He was meeting his death head-on. This only proved further Krillin's belief that this was a 'brave foe'. He thrust the sword high over his head, aiming the point at the man's heart, intent on giving him a clean death.

Vegeta grunted, still trying to reach for the remote control to his pod that stayed tauntingly out of his reach. The blade of the sword the bald one held caught the sun and reflected the light back to him, momentarily blinding him. He growled at the man above him, upper lip lifted in a snarl that carried with it that hint of pride that not even his imminent death could quash. He was the Prince of all Saiyans. He would not die helpless and prone on the dirt of this backwater planet, not even able to raise a hand to defend himself.

He could feel the other three's eyes on him and managed to lift his arm and reach under the left breast of his armor, grasping the one thing that would save his life as the blade swooped down, whistling through the air as it cut for him.

"This…is for everyone…you killed!"

Mere inches from piercing his breastplate, the sword was suddenly halted and the bald one's face took on an empty expression. Vegeta wasted no time in figuring out what had happened, grabbing the opportunity to fully bring out the device he had been looking for, entire body trembling from the strain, and trying to figure out a way to punch in the code with one hand.

Krillin shook himself from Goku's mental hold, "G-Goku?" He then noticed the man beneath him laying something flat and square on the ground so the hand he had managed to move could punch the keys on it. He blocked out whatever his friend was saying in his mind, using the blade of his sword to crack straight through the thing, barely missing the man's hand. Not that he was trying to miss it, just that the man moved his hand fast.

Vegeta groaned inside as his last hope was sliced through by baldy's blade and glared up at the man with his good eye, trying to emit all his hate and helpless rage into the human that would have the distinct honor of saying he had killed the Saiyan Prince.

Krillin seemed to be muttering to himself from Vegeta's point of view as he steadily met the other's piercing stare with one of equal heat and weight. "No…. I'm sorry…but I can't."

"Finish it!" Vegeta managed to ground out, dark eye glimmering with something like resignation. Krillin bared his teeth down at the Saiyan and raised the sword again, set in doing this deed.

Vegeta wanted to scream in frustration as the midget again paused; sword lowering as he looked off to the side and up, mouth open slightly at whatever had caught the man's wandering attention. He wanted this over with. It was bad enough he had suffered this humiliating defeat, but to have to wait for the death? What kind of torture was this?

Vegeta painstakingly moved his head so that he could see whatever the bald one was looking at. He had to squint his remaining eye against the dirt and grit that swirled up and over him as he watched some kind of air transportation land not five feet from he and the other. He scowled at it as the contraption's door lowered softly to the ground. He felt a great weight settle over him, as well as a warmth that could not be denied its insistence as his eye fluttered for a second and closed on the world around him.

Bulma took in the scene before her with the most serious expression she had ever worn as she stepped off the lowered ramp after Master Roshi. ChiChi was cradling Gohan, frantically trying to revive the boy. Krillin was standing over a still body with lowered sword. Yajirobe was slowly righting himself and making his way to Goku. And Goku— She covered her mouth with a slim hand and quickly made her way over the rubble to the fallen man, getting down on her knees beside him, quietly relieved when the man smiled weakly up at her.

"Goku…are you okay…?"

Goku's voice came out soft, an unusual sound from the normally loud and rambunctious man. "Yeah, Bulma. We defeated…the Saiyan. Heh…how's that for…teamwork?"

Bulma smiled and Master Roshi spoke up from above her right shoulder. "Don't talk, Goku. We're going to get you to a hospital."

Bulma looked up from Goku's form to eye Krillin, who was still looking at them as if he was in a dream; correction, nightmare. Her eyes automatically settled on the form underneath him and her brows lowered over her blue eyes. She rose, surprisingly steady, and moved around Goku to approach him as Master Roshi and Yajirobe picked the fallen hero up and began to carry him into the transport. "Krillin?"

Krillin blinked and seemed to come back to where he was. He looked down at the Saiyan, taking in the shallow breaths of the man and furrowed brow that spoke of pain even through unconsciousness and let the sword drop from a numb hand. The man was obviously dying, his wounds too much for even his body to take. At least, if he died like this, Krillin wouldn't feel so bad about not listening to Goku's request.

Bulma stopped a couple steps away from the man who was staring down at the other. She did not take notice of him, only held concern for her friend. "Krillin?"

Krillin's head snapped back up to her and he smiled as softly as Goku had. "It's over, Bulma."

Bulma nodded, finally looking down at the other man. "That's one of the Saiyans?"

Krillin nodded. "Once he dies, they're all dead." He leveled the oblivious Prince another glare and Bulma noted this, as well as the fact that the man he talked of still breathed.

"He's still alive? Are you crazy? Kill him!" As if the other could hear her, he shifted on the ground, moaning as one of his wounds tore open and began to bleed anew. Bulma let out a soft 'eep' and scooted back some, eyes wide with fright. The man looked scary even comatose.

Krillin shook his head, gazing at Bulma's outburst with wide eyes. "Bulma, he's dying. I don't need to kill him. Besides, we have more to worry about than him…."

Bulma's brows creased and dread began to grow in the pit of her stomach. Would it never end? "What do you mean?"

Krillin glanced away and began to lead Bulma away from the Prince and toward where Master Roshi waited, having already tucked everyone else inside. "Bulma, everyone but us was killed…even Yamcha."

Bulma beamed brightly, as if the very sun wanted to reflect on her face, "Oh, but that's okay. We've got the dragonballs. We'll just wish them back." Her face slowly fell, as Krillin's own face did not lift from his somber mood. "Won't we?"

Krillin slowly shook his head; daring to meet her own quickly moistening ones "Piccolo was killed too. That means the dragonballs are gone. We can't wish anyone back…. I'm sorry, Bulma."

Bulma fell back, shock evident in every feature of her face. "N-no! It's not true!" She did some quick mental calculations, mind working to find a flaw in Krillin's story. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Yajirobe were alive. Master Roshi had said four were alive. That was four. She felt the tears start up and did not stop them as she began to mumble incoherently of Yamcha, falling to her rump on the hard, dirty ground.

She numbly felt Krillin awkwardly patting her shoulder and whispering soothing words and her head snapped back up, eyes blazing as she locked them on the passed-out Saiyan. "This is his fault!"

She heaved herself upward and stalked over to the body, evading Krillin's grasp and going onto her haunches beside the man with no trace of the fear she had felt earlier.

Grasping his shoulders, she gave the man a good shake, "You're not going to die on me, you hear? You're going to pay for doing this! Yamcha and I were supposed to get married! You hear me, Saiyan? You better wake up or so help me Kami I'll kill you!"

Vegeta groaned as sudden movement lurched him from where he had been and brought him with all the gentleness of cold water in the face back to reality. His eye opened to stare up at something that contained blue in it shaking him violently up and down, slamming him into the ground repeatedly and sending flashes of pain through his whole body as it screamed words he couldn't understand.

He snarled at the thing, almost spitting. He had been somewhere comfortable and quiet, somewhere where there was no pain, no blood, and no sense of loss or failure. He tried to bring his arms up to grab at the thing and throw it off, or better yet, crack its neck, but could do no more than the growling he was currently doing.

His body fell back with a dull thud to the ground as something hauled the thing off of him. He growled some more, trying to a least swing an appendage in the hopes of catching whatever had ruined that restful place. He would never forgive them for that!

Bulma realized that Krillin was shouting something to her as she woke up from whatever had caught a hold of her. He was shaking her as she had been shaking the Saiyan. She held up both of her arms, placing them firmly on Krillin's. "I'm okay, Krillin! Now stop shaking me or I'm going to hit you upside the head!"

Seeing that Bulma was back to her semi-rationalized self, Krillin stopped thrashing her around. Both looked to be having a hard time breathing and both needed to put their eyes somewhere else. So, naturally, they traveled to the prone man on the ground. Vegeta was still growling, but his eyelids looked to be growing heavier with each passing second and there were even more wounds that had opened and were spilling out his life's blood onto the dirt.

Bulma suddenly threw her arms up, breaking Krillin's hold, and once again sat down beside the man. Krillin moved to stop her if she looked to be returning to shaking the man, but she merely snapped at him over her shoulder. "Get some bandages and a tranquilizer. We're taking him with us."

Krillin made to protest, but Bulma seemed to know he was going to do this, for she turned around. Such was the power of her conviction it showed through her eyes and voice and stilled Krillin immediately. "This beast killed our friends. I'm not about to let him just die thinking he at least won that much. He will realize each and every mistake he's made if I have to shove it down his throat! Now get me those bandages and that tranq before he bleeds to death. I can give him a blood transfusion at Capsule."

She smiled grimly, a sadistic light in her eyes as she looked down at the once-again unconscious man. "Think he'll like human blood in his veins?"

**A/N: (shrugs) I don't know where this is going either. Merely a vague impression…. Anyways, I was thinking 'what if' again. All quotes and scenes taken from the manga…. I love Bulma this sadistic! **

**NEXT**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: Some severe language; meant in a literal way, of course.**

Chapter 1

Vegeta groaned, coming back to the world of the living to realize that he wasn't dead. His eyes snapped open at that realization and he quickly scanned the white-walled room he was in. Had he managed to make it to his pod? Was he in the medical room of Frieza Planet number 89? Why wasn't he in a regeneration tank?

All these questions became answered as a blue-haired head peeped around a just-opening door. The female beamed at him and came the rest of the way into the room, looking much too happy for someone who was facing the Saiyan Prince. In order to stress this, Vegeta scowled at her, but she looked away, dragging something in behind her that looked to be some kind of cart. She walked around the cart and firmly closed the door before turning back to her patient.

It was what was on the cart that Vegeta was now staring at, and not the human. Bulma's grin widened, almost sadistically, as she pushed the cart over beside the bed Vegeta lay on. "Well, good morning. And how are we this wonderful day, hmm?"

Vegeta made to reply, probably with a lot of cursing involved, only to have nothing come out of his opening mouth. In fact, now that he tried, he found he couldn't move period and nothing was restraining him.

The female had the audacity to laugh. "Sorry. I seem to have forgotten that little detail. You see, you're pretty banged up, so I figured, 'Now, Bulma, what exactly can you do to make sure this volatile Saiyan doesn't undo all that work you did to make sure he didn't die on you' and I answered, 'Why, my dear, I drug him'. The loss of speech is an added benefit."

Vegeta opened his mouth, face reddening in rage. Bulma sat back on her heels; looking amused as she imagined all the nice things he was calling her. "Definitely a benefit. I do believe you need your mouth washed out, young man! But, before we do any kind of treatment, I think you're hungry."

She turned from him and picked up a bowl filled to the brim with beef stew. The kind of beef stew that had huge, juicy pieces of meat, thick gravy, and chunks of vegetables that had to be fresh from the garden. Picking up a soupspoon, she turned back to the man, whose lips were now firmly closed, practically dragging the fragrant bowl under his nose and watching with a grin as he took in the smell involuntarily.

His dark eyes flashed up to her own with a malice she almost flinched at, but she took on her mother's face and simply beamed at him. "You are hungry aren't you?" She dipped the spoon into the bowl, bending down as she brought it to his mouth and holding it there. "Hurry up before it drips. It's cooled enough to eat."

Vegeta stared at her for a moment, not heeding her words; then flicked his gaze to the quite delectable-looking food. He sniffed it again, wondering if the little female had poisoned it. Finally, a grumbling stomach that insisted it hadn't eaten in a year; which it hadn't in actuality; and the thought that she obviously wanted him alive for some reason overcame his caution. He took the spoon in his mouth, swallowing quickly in order to fill his now gnawing stomach.

Making a pleased sound, Bulma scooted a chair under her with a foot and took a seat, smiling at Vegeta and again spoon-feeding him. He seemed to be chafing under the fact that he had to take the food this way, for the fifth time she went to feed him, his mouth stayed stubbornly closed, eyes trying to murder her.

"I know you aren't full. I know how much Goku eats and I have a feeling you eat the same amount, if not more. Now, if you refuse to eat this way, I'll have to feed you through a tube and that is not a comfortable thing. Besides, even if you could move, you wouldn't be able to lift your arm enough to eat. You certainly wouldn't be able to sit up. You're too injured."

She could see the questions dancing in his eyes now and her grin widened. "Come on and eat some more and I'll tell you what you obviously want to know."

Vegeta looked at her for a while and then complied. Bulma made him take a couple more bites before starting her attack. "You know that one guy you killed? The one with the long hair, scar on his cheek; the first to die?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he again stopped eating the food. Bulma pushed the spoon at his mouth suggestively, waiting until he took it to continue. "That was my boyfriend. Sure, we'd been on and off for a couple of years, but I fully intended on marrying the man. You know, living together forever, having kids, that sort of thing. He had a easy smile, even easier laugh."

Vegeta turned his face this time as the spoon descended to his mouth, face set in a sneer. He obviously wanted to say something derogatory about the deceased man.

Bulma smiled in spite of a sudden urge to slap him. "Oh, don't you look as smug as a cat? Beaten by three weak humans, lying in a bed at the mercy of a woman, having to listen to her even though you don't want to hear. Yes, you must be so proud of all the nothing you have accomplished."

Vegeta's eyes were once again dancing with rage as they locked onto her's. Either this girl was very stupid or very smart; he couldn't tell which. Either way, she was proving to be dangerous. As he moved his lips to mouth what exactly she could do with her words, she stuffed another spoonful of meat and vegetables in his mouth, almost making him choke.

She laughed again. "Sorry. You know, despite you killing my boyfriend, I'm happy. You want to know why?" She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

Vegeta forced the bite of food down, not wanting to lose it, and glared at her. No, he didn't want to know, but he couldn't tell her that. She'd probably just laugh at him again and tell him anyways. Oh, he was so going to kill her when he got free. No, he was going to torture her as she was him and then kill her, nice and slow.

"Well, since you killed Piccolo, our dragonballs are gone. So we can't wish anyone back." As he started to grin in humor, she matched him, making him falter slightly. Was she mad?

"But you gave us a very useful piece of information. What was it you said? Oh yeah," her voice deepened to imitate him and he scowled, "'So it's true that there are globes that grant wishes on the Planet Namek…. If we don't get them here…we should just go there'. Or something like that. Anyway, while you've been out-cold, I've been studying your space-pods. We can't use them since they're only one-seaters, but we can use them to upgrade a spaceship my father's making. By two months, Goku will be healed and it'll be ready to go."

She smiled once again and put down the now empty bowl to pick up a bowl of freshly chopped fruit and a fork. "Now, this is good stuff. I had some of it for breakfast." She chuckled at the wholly disgusted look he was giving her. "Okay, ok. Enough torture. I'll stop talking for the rest of the time you eat. Then I'm off to see Goku in the hospital and tell him the news about the spaceship. Do you realize he's going to be able to train while in it? Dad made it so the thing can emulate gravity. It'll go all the way to 100G's, per Goku's request."

As Vegeta's glare became even darker, Bulma giggled. "Sorry. I talk too much."

Vegeta could wholeheartedly agree but was at least satisfied that the girl kept her word and didn't utter another word, except to say bye as she left, empty cart in tow.

Vegeta glanced around the room, soaking in the girl's words and his predicament. Either the girl was stupid enough to think she could change him somehow with this form of comfortable imprisonment, or she was a genius and using this as revenge. She had said that Kakarott would heal in two months and had seemed pretty confident about it. How could she be that sure? Did they have something like a regeneration tank on this backwater planet? Considering the way the girl talked, extremely intelligently, and the bit about the ship and the gravity functions of it, Vegeta wouldn't have been surprised. It seemed he had underestimated this little planet.

He smirked as he glanced outside the window on his left to sunny skies and a cool breeze. Oh, he wouldn't be doing that again. The girl would make a mistake, or someone else would. He would be free and healed and that much stronger. The humans seemed ignorant on that part at least. He would deal with the girl's friends; the few fighters left, for the fun of it, kill Kakarott, and lastly the girl. Then he would take that spaceship and head for Namek, destroying Earth on the way out.

For now, however, he was going to one-up the girl. She thought she could play games with him? Well, as Nappa had said, Vegeta loved to play games. He would play to her rules, and bend them and her to his own. She would learn the mistake of toying with the Saiyan Prince.

Bulma hummed a tune she couldn't remember the words to as she prepared the Saiyan's lunch. Her mother had asked her if she wanted her to fix and feed the man since he seemed 'such a nice man'. Bulma had rolled her eyes, a gesture not seen by her constantly oblivious mother, and told her that she would do it herself. Like all 'projects' she took on, she preferred to do them alone and in her own way. Already, her parents and friends were becoming a nuisance in that department. She thought back to the scene in the hospital and couldn't stop a little groan.

"Are you sure, Bulma? I mean, what if the medicine wears off and you're not home to give it? He could hurt your parents or anything." Goku made a comic sight, all but his head covered by the stasis container, and even that had bandages on it.

_Bulma rolled her eyes. "Don't worry! I set up a timer to tell me thirty minutes before it's time for a re-dose and then every ten minutes after. I even instructed mom and dad on it." She grinned, noted the sour look still on Goku's face, and frowned. "Stop being such a prude, worry wart! I'm having fun!"_

_Goku shook his head slowly, as if going any faster would be detrimental to his health. "This isn't a game, Bulma. Vegeta's a killer!"_

_Bulma folded her arms across her chest. "Really? Then why'd you try to stop Krillin from killing him?"_

_Goku shrugged minutely, flushing at the slight rebuke. "He was a good fighter. I wanted to fight him again…. But I didn't want to drug him and take away his freedom of movement and speech. And I don't want him on Earth while I'm in here!"_

_Bulma laughed lightly, brushing aside his concern. "That's exactly why I drugged him! You're in here, so I basically have to…. Anyways, that wasn't why I came…."_

Bulma had then proceeded to explain to Goku about the ship she and her father were setting up to get him to Namek. At first, he had protested, not wanting to leave Earth with a homicidal maniac on it. Bulma had once again pressed the fact that she had the Saiyan drugged and unable to do anything but give mean looks. He finally relented as she reminded him that Gohan would be staying. Krillin was taking the trip with his best friend.

Bulma stopped in front of the door, listening to frustrated grunts and groans coming from the other side. There were five minutes until his medication wore off. She could've given him the shot earlier, but she liked the idea that he might be thinking that she had forgotten or something.

Beaming brightly, she entered the room backwards, dragging the cart in behind her. She heard a muffled sound and looked at the source, grinning mischievously at the man who seemed to be trying to lever himself up. His face was contorted in concentration but he had stilled immediately upon hearing the door, dark eyes boring into her. She could almost shiver under that gaze. If not for that drug, she'd be cowering in a corner.

"Well, well. What are we up to? You didn't think I'd forgotten about you, did you? I'd never forget such an important guest in our house!" She placed a hand on her cheek delicately as she brought the cart over to his bedside, picking up the syringe filled with a blue-green liquid and flicking the needle tip of it in a suggestive manner toward Vegeta.

She watched the Saiyan's mouth move, holding the needle above him. She arched a brow, deciding one word wouldn't hurt the man. "Go ahead. You can speak." The lofty tones made the alien's teeth clench before he tried again.

The words came out breathy and soft, but the malice laced in them was unmistakable. "…fu— you…." The first word could not be clearly stated, but Bulma knew what he was saying.

She stared down at the man for a moment before grinning. "My word! That was some harsh language. We're going to have to curb that tongue until you learn some manners." She leaned down then, taking his arm in a non-gentle hold and piercing his skin with the needle, injecting the fluid quickly and smoothly taking the needle back out.

She rubbed the puncture spot absently as she set up the food she had prepared him. "Let's see…pork chops in honey bar-b-que, green beans with potatoes, a nice garden salad, and some pie for dessert." She winked conspiratorially at him. "You get better food than Goku! There's nothing worse then hospital food."

Seeing the glare he was giving her and the way his teeth were bared, Bulma decided to throw him off a little. She leaned into his face, moving her head to his ear at the last second. Her long hair brushed his chin and she saw his jaw clench from the corner of her eye. "I'd much rather fuck you anyway." She leaned back up, watching as his face went from wide-eyed shock, to flushed embarrassment, and finally settled on rage.

His mouth moved in such a manner that she knew she was supposed to read his lips. She watched carefully, and he obliged her by repeating the word until she understood it.

'Whore.'

She frowned. "Really? I'm sure you'd know all about that. Mercenaries tend to go toward raping and drinking, after all. Besides, from what I've heard…" she smirked evilly, "…there are no complaints about me. You, however, leave something to be desired."

His face took on another look of shock as he realized what she meant. His bodysuit and armor had been badly damaged during the fight, yet he was wearing some kind of shorts and a t-shirt. Was she implying that she'd undressed him?

Bulma chuckled at the wary look he now gave her. Oh, she hadn't undressed him. She'd let her dad take care of dressing his wounds and body. She really didn't want to see anything this alien did or didn't have. Still, it was fun to tease.

"Now, enough talk. Eat." She picked up the knife and fork and cut into the tender meat, watching as the Saiyan's eyes moved immediately to the movement and latched there. He watched the steam rise from the laden fork as it was lowered to his mouth and did not hesitate this time as it was placed on his willing tongue. He chewed for a few moments before nodding in approval and waiting for the next bite.

Bulma immediately saw what the Saiyan was doing. He was acting as if Bulma was serving him, as if a servant was serving him. Her teeth gritted for a moment before she visibly calmed, seeing Vegeta catch the expression and grin.

The Saiyan wanted a battle? So be it. She'd give him one. "So, what do you think will happen after Goku gets back? Then Piccolo will be back. Then we'll use the Earth dragonballs to wish back everyone else back.

"Personally, I think I should let Yamcha kick your butt while you're—tied up like this. Quite degrading, don't you think?" She paused, not having stopped her feeding process. She jerked the fork as it entered his mouth, smearing sauce over his lips. As his tongue tried to dart out and catch it, she laughed lightly, wiping his face before he could get to it. "You're as messy as a baby! Maybe that's what I should call you, huh? Baby Veggie? I like the sound of that!"

He raised his upper lip in a snarl that he couldn't voice. As she put the fork to his lips again and he took it, she smirked. He was too easy to control.

Vegeta mirrored her smirk, before throwing his head forward and launching what was in his mouth at her face, hitting her point blank across her nose and lips. She reared back with an angry hiss, knocking over her chair and almost tipping the cart over. Spit, sauce, and half-chewed meat slid down her skin as she reached up a hand and shakily smeared a hand over her face, trying hard not to notice the soundless laughter Vegeta was making.

She calmly reached over and grabbed a towel, wiping her face off. Even though the mess was gone, she could still feel it's wet warmth on her and smell the combined scent of bar-b-que, pork chops, and Saiyan. It was that last that almost made her lean over and vomit.

She stared at him for a long moment, waiting until his mouth stopped moving and he merely sneered at her. "I bet you think that was real funny, don't you? Well, news flash! No food for you!" He frowned lightly and she mocked his own sneer, aiming it at him.

He didn't seem to like this and raised his lips to growl again. He seemed especially frustrated that he couldn't express his frustration properly. However, his mouth still formed a word that she easily read. 'Bitch.'

She nodded, smirking and folding her arms across her chest. "You got that right! Did you really think we'd—I'd let you just get away with what you've done? You want to ruin lives? Let's see what happens when yours is ruined."

His face took on an expression that her eyes widened at. He seemed to be—laughing. She really didn't see what was funny, but shrugged it off. That is, until she heard a distinct and male voice reverberate in her head.

'Do you think you could actually ruin my life? Baka onna! You have no idea of what ruination is! I've seen it countless times, on millions of faces and thousands of worlds! I see it every time I look in the mirror!'

Bulma put both her hands to her ears, jerking back so quickly that the cart did tip over, spilling its contents in dark stains on the floor. "Get out of my head!" Her eyes were wide and her breathing was quite labored. Was this was a heart attack felt like?

She was convinced it wasn't when Vegeta's own black eyes widened and his breath hitched audibly. '_She can hear me?'_

Bulma nodded her head. "Yes! Now get out!"

Vegeta titled his head to one side. '_Interesting. I wonder how—'_

"Shut up!" She walked backwards, going toward the door, her hand fumbling behind her for the comfort of the knob.

Vegeta's expression could only be described as amused. '_Whatever has happened, I'll turn it to my advantage. So, human, how does it feel to be tortured? No, don't leave.'_

He smirked evilly. '_Besides, I don't think any amount of distance can save you from a mental voice….'_

She tried to block out the laughter that echoed through her head as she found the knob, twisted hard, and flung the door open, stumbling out and running down the hall. The bad thing was, he was right. Even as she ran, she still heard his laughter.

**A/N: Well, I know where it's going now! Thanks for mentioning the human-blood-in-Vegeta thing. I didn't quite get that at first. I see now though. Well…that was interesting. I'm glad of the great response. Stay tuned for more!**

NEXT


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'_Do you know what they call people like you in my language, woman?'_

Of course, there was no way Bulma could answer. She was all the way in her lab, underneath Vegeta and quite a ways to the side of him. His voice, deep and grating with a slight accent she couldn't identify, seemed to be right in her ear though.

'_Aware. Aware na onna.'_

She slammed down the tool she had been using, smashing it right through the chip that would control the gravity in Goku's spaceship.

'_I bet you want to know what that means, don't you? Well, you'll just have to come in here to find out. I'll teach her to mess with the Prince of all Saiyans. I'll break her!'_

Some part of her mind dimly wondered if he realized she could hear _all_ his thoughts as she gave a frustrated shriek. "That bastard!"

"Bulma! That's no kind of language for a lady to use!" She whirled around to see her father standing in the doorway, a teasing smile on his face. "Besides, how do you know it's male?"

She grinned back at her father, opening her mouth to rejoinder him.

'_Aware na onna…aware na onna. Anybody in that dead brain of yours, woman? Come yell at me. I'm bored!'_ She swore she could hear his pout. '_I swear, her brain must be as empty as Nappa's!'_

"Shut up!" as her father's face fell, she immediately held up both her hands. "Oh dad! Not you! I was talking to—" Who? The voice inside her head? "I wasn't yelling at you, I'm serious! I'm really sorry!"

"That's okay, Bulma. I'm sure the stress of the 'project' is getting to you." They both knew who he spoke of.

'_Aware. Aware na onna. Come back here, whore. I want to tell you how much I enjoyed watching your 'boyfriend' die….'_

She gritted her teeth and ignored the voice. "That's exactly it! I think I'll take a break and check on him…."

Her father gazed worriedly at her as she exited, scratching the head of the black cat on his shoulder as it mewed. "I worry about her sometimes, Kitty. I really do."

Vegeta smirked contentedly at himself as the woman came storming back into the room, practically emitting rage from every pore. '_About time.'_

"Listen here, you little troll! You will not be breaking me any time soon, so you'd better get comfortable! And I don't care what that 'a where a no un nah' means!"

Vegeta merely smirked at her. '_Aware na onna. Don't butcher the language.'_ There was a slight pause. '_What's a troll?'_ Since his facial expression did not change from its smirk, she assumed he didn't know she could 'hear' him.

"A troll is a short, grumpy, ugly, smelly beast whose hair sticks straight up and has the intelligence of a gnat." She smirked at him, standing up straighter and folding her arms. "Did you know I can hear _every_ thought you have?"

'Every _thought?'_ His eyes seemed to widen fractionally with what she could swear was panic. Well, she wouldn't have wanted anyone to know what she was thinking twenty-four seven either. '_Arienai! Iie…. Arienai.'_ He suddenly smirked, and she assumed that whatever he had said in his own language had convinced him of something. '_You lie!'_

"Really? Then think something…anything. I'll tell you what you said."

He nodded shortly, closing his eyes. '_Frieza will be wondering where I am…. He's stationed on Planet 89. I should have no trouble slipping past these pathetic humans and making it into that ship their creating. Especially since I have such a powerful hold on the woman here—'_

"Jeez! I said one thought! Not a paragraph…. Let's see: something about Frieza, a planet 89, and stealing the ship I'm building. By the way, you have no hold on me, buster!" She smiled smugly at the shocked expression on his face, chuckling as his next words reached her.

'_I wasn't going to think that. I was going to think—she has a cute ass….'_

She gasped, her face reddening. "You pervert! Y-you— Gross! Don't even look at me that way, you sick freak! You've—got a tail!"

He would've folded his arms across his chest if the movement were possible. As it was, he sneered at her. '_Tails are a highly useful tool to Saiyans, woman. Shit, she can hear my every thought? They can be used—a lot—in the higher pleasures. How the hell am I going to block her out? I could make you scream with just this tail…. I'll just have to convince her to want me out of her head…._

'_I do indeed have a hold on you, woman. I'll drive you nuts; make you so insane your own friends will disown you. What will they think when you say you hear a voice inside your head? I'll drive you so crazy you forget me. And that's all I need, for you to forget once. Then I'll attack.' _She heard his dark chuckle in her mind and shivered. '_And I don't think I have to tell you what I'll do.'_

She stared for a second, remembering not only his threat, but the thread of fear she'd heard in the other sentences. "No." He blinked at her. "I think I like this arrangement now. I think I'll tune into your thoughts for a bit longer. It's cozy inside your head."

She smirked as he paled considerably, teeth gritted in restrained anger. '_I'll kill her! No, I'll slice her skin into slits and wrap her in them so the only covering she has is her innards.'_

She made a face and interrupted his thought process. "Be careful what you think, Saiyan. Anything you think can and will be used against you." She grinned brightly. "Maybe it'll be me who drives you nuts. I mean, really, how safe do you feel with me inside your mind?"

He sneered. '_Stupid human! You'll regret this. I swear it! When have I ever been safe?'_

She blinked as the last thought came across to her and her brow furrowed.

Noticing the look, his eyes grew wide once more. His thoughts suddenly went dead silent.

Bulma pulled a chair over closer to Vegeta, noting that the cleaning bots had taken care of the cart and its mess. "So, you're going for the silent treatment, huh? Well, since that was my original intent…."

As she thought, the Prince couldn't keep silent for long. '_Stupid bi—'_

"Who's Frieza?"

As soon as the question was asked, a myriad of thoughts came with it, though the look on Vegeta's face said he was trying not to think of it. '_Hate him, that freak. Thinks he can order me around as if _he's _the prince? I'll show him! I deserve his title and I'll get it. _

'_Thinks he can use me? Thinks he can fu— Blue. I like the color blue.'_

Bulma laughed. "Oh, that was fun. So he's your 'boss', your master? Do you have to bow to him? Prostrate as you say, 'Yes, master. Anything you want, master'?" She was reduced to another fit of giggles.

'_Yes, master…. Let me pleasure you, master.'_

Her laughter immediately stopped and her head snapped up, feeling bile crawl up her throat. The look on Vegeta's face was not the mocking one she prayed for. Instead it was quite still, quite pale, and quite sickly. He looked like _he _wanted to vomit. The voice in her head had been dead, as if he was repeating something from rote.

He seemed to snap out of it then, his eyes containing something she truly shrinked back at. It was all the madness that accompanied such a person, all the rage and despair and self-loathing. This she didn't want to know.

'_Leave.'_

Without a word, she complied. She didn't hear him once in her thoughts for the rest of that night.

She woke up in the morning to a chorus of curses in her head. Wincing at the harsh words in her mind and holding her hands to her ears in a vain attempt to block them out, Bulma padded in her slippers and nightgown to the Saiyan's room.

She opened the door and stared for a moment at the tangle of limbs on the floor before chuckling.

'_She'd better shut up! That stupid human! I'll use her skin for a cape, or better yet, set it as a trophy alongside Frieza's—'_ He seemed to remember she could hear his thoughts and they abruptly stopped. Bulma really didn't want to know what he had been going to think.

"Need help?" She walked to stand smugly over the prone figure of the Prince. Somehow he had managed to throw himself bodily out of the bed. It hadn't accomplished anything. He couldn't even move enough to crawl anywhere. "What were you hoping to gain by this except bruises?"

'_GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BAKAYARO ONNA!'_

She lurched backwards, hands to her head, as the mental voice screamed in her mind, sending her reeling to her butt on the floor. She sat there for a good two minutes, blinking back tears from her eyes at the pain that was the equivalent of a day's worth of migraine in two seconds.

Slowly, she stood, staring down at the Saiyan that glared up at her with as much hatred as she had ever seen from a person. The voice had contained true pain, and she could see now that his breath was heaving unevenly, sweat poured down his face, and his brow was furrowed. He was in real pain and she suddenly didn't feel like mocking him.

Slowly, she bent down, ignoring the beginnings of protest that began in her mind and slowly crescendo-ed to curses as she painstakingly lifted his heavy form and lugged it back onto the bed crookedly. She straightened him and put the covers back under his arms, letting them free to the air, before she finally looked at him.

Seeing that his words were doing nothing to stop her, he had calmed his curses to muttering things in his language. He glared, continuing his mutterings and flavoring it with '_I hate you'_ and '_aware na onna'_. Finally she spoke, breaking through his thoughts easily.

"What's that mean?"

He blinked, his face scrunched in confusion. She elaborated before he could ask what she meant. "Aware na onna."

He blinked again at her flawless mimicry of his language; then smirked. '_It means pathetic woman.'_

She nodded, pulling over a chair and seating herself. "So, what would you have done with those dragonballs?"

He seemed put-off that she was suddenly asking questions and she would've bet anything that if she couldn't read his thoughts, he wouldn't have told her anything. '_Wish for immortality. Kill Frieza. Rule the universe.'_

She made a noise. "Sounds simple enough. So, what would you have done then? I can't imagine ruling the universe would've been fun and you seem to like to fight…. What's the fun in governing when the people allow you to govern and don't put up a fight?"

'_Hn,'_ Bulma was surprised such a noise could be made in the mind, '_I would then blow up planets. Just for fun. Why should I follow rules? I'd be the Emperor. I'd make my own rules.'_

"…And then break them?"

'_Wha—'_

She ran over him. "So, you'll rule the universe, making your own rules, and then make new rules to break those rules whenever you feel like it? Do you know what I was going to wish for?"

'_You can actually think enough to wish for something?'_ He chuckled. '_What then, human? What would you wish for with that measly mind of yours?'_

"Well, I was in a dilemma at first. I was stuck between wishing for a lifetime supply of strawberries and the perfect boyfriend. I chose the perfect boyfriend."

His voice was mocking as it reverberated in her mind. '_My point exactly, aware na onna, you have a measly mind. I would've picked the strawberries.'_

She chuckled; then thought better of it and decided not to comment. Bulma held up a finger, smile telling that she was about to prove him wrong. "Ah, but the story didn't just end there. No, I had to search for the dragonballs. That's how I met Goku.

"Anyways, we spent almost a whole year searching for those balls. We finally only had one left, and someone who wanted to be Emperor of Earth had it. He trapped me, Goku, Yamcha, and some others and took our dragonballs."

'_Does this story have a point or are you trying to bore me to sleep?'_

She smirked. "Well, since you didn't sleep last night…."

'_And how would you know, woman? Trying to sneak a peek in the middle of the night?'_

His innuendo had the desired effect as she blushed, but quickly answered him. "I was just checking in on you." She pointed up the camera that was blinking a red light at the Saiyan from a corner of room. "Anyways, it ended up that the wish was wasted when one of our other friends had to use the wish to save the world—"

'_What did it wish for?'_

She cleared her throat, her face once again turning pink. "Um, he wished for the most comfortable pair of—underpants in the world…. He got woman's panties…."

It took quite a few moments for the uproarious laughter to die down in her head. When it was done, Vegeta was quite red himself from having to contain the laughter. Bulma shook her head, her eyes up to the ceiling, and continued. "The point is, that I didn't get my wish. Yamcha didn't get his wish either, which was basically to get up the nerves to ask a girl out. And that's when we realized that what we wanted to wish for was right in front of us. And that's where our relationship started."

She smiled down at the Saiyan only to frown at the sneer on his face. '_An amusing story, woman, but a waste of my time.'_

She huffed. "Like you have anything better to do—"

They both turned at a sound from the door as Mrs. Briefs poked her head in. she glanced around, dopey smile on her face, before locking on the pair. "Oh, I thought I heard you talking to someone, Bulma, but you must've been talking to this dear boy here—"

'_Gods, what kind of creature is this? Dear boy?'_

Bulma turned back to Vegeta to see a stoic mask on his face. As his eyes met hers, she smirked. "Come on in, mom! You can help me tell some stories!"

'_Gods no, woman! Don't let her in! I'd rather be back on Frieza's ship!' _His eyes widened fractionally, but that was the only response she got physically.

"Oh, that's a great idea, honey!" Suddenly, Mrs. Briefs was on the other side of Vegeta, a chair magically right where she needed to sit. She leaned slightly over the Saiyan, beaming at him as she felt his arm muscles. "My! But isn't he a strong one! If I weren't married—" She winked conspiratorially at the immobile man.

Bulma couldn't help snickering at the curses, exclamations, and other expletives that spewed forth in her mind while the Prince merely glared at the blonde-haired human. "Well, I should go fix him some breakfast. You stay here and keep him company, mom. I think he likes you!"

The murder in the glare Vegeta sent her way should've killed her so well the dragonballs wouldn't have been able to revive her. She chuckled as she waved her excited mother and cursing Saiyan a goodbye and closed the door.

She continued to be in a good mood as she fixed the Saiyan a huge meal, partially making up for yesterday's little episode. She really didn't want that repeated. Besides, she had a ship to build. She didn't have time to baby-sit a surly Prince.

'_Get your hands off me! How dare you touch my royal perrr….'_ The voice slowly faded off, and Bulma's eyebrows rose to her hairline as she heard a soft rumbling in her head. She'd heard her father's cat make that same sound. Vegeta was purring.

Leaving the food on the cart, she dashed back upstairs, wrenching open the door and causing the purring in her mind to abruptly halt.

Black eyes popped open from their half-closed state and narrowed murderously as he realized that she had heard even that. Mrs. Briefs smiled up at Bulma, completely oblivious to the fact that Vegeta was glaringly angry. "I think he likes this."

'_I'm going to kill her in front of you, woman, if you don't stop her!'_

Bulma chuckled; watching as her mother once again ran her fingers through the flame-like black hair, nails rubbing the scalp just right. "I think he does too. I'll bring up his food."

She laughed outright as soon as she was clear of their hearing, having to stop to hold herself up on the banister. The curses in her head faded off to purrs again as her mother must've hit a particularly nice spot. She cocked her head to one side as she went to retrieve the cart. She liked the sound of his purring better than the sound of his cursing.

Hours later, her mother having left to work on her garden, she sat watching a contentedly full Saiyan struggle to move or speak as she gave him the drug that would make sure he didn't. She frowned at him. "You know, you brought this upon yourself."

'_The only thing I'm going to bring is your death, woman!'_

She smirked at him. "Oh? And what about my mother?"

He actually stopped and seemed to think about it. '_I may keep her…. She gives good massages. She knows how to treat a prince.' _She laughed at the haughty tones and received a glare.

"Well, I'm going to go work on that ship so I can see my boyfriend again. Be good! I'm not coming up here for just anything."

He smirked, not promising anything, and she rolled her eyes and turned around. As her hand grabbed the doorknob, he spoke. '_You're doing this for revenge?'_

She turned to stare curiously at him, realizing with a start that she hadn't thought of that all morning. Her face hardened, blue eyes glaring at the Saiyan who had brought pain and death with him. "Yes."

The hissed word was responded to by an imperceptible nod from the Saiyan. '_Revenge is a good reason.'_ The words were sharp and bitter in her mind, cutting like a razor.

She shivered as she quickly opened the door, hearing his last words as she closed it behind her. '_He will pay.'_

**A/N: Well, I always take something good and mess it up, eh? Next chapter, the action you are begging for begins. I'm going to fastforward just a bit so either next chapter or the one after that has the 'twist'. BTW, while Vegeta can speak inside Bulma's mind, Bulma cannot do the same. Why's it one-sided? Silly, I won't just tell you! lol**

**NEXT**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Five days later saw Krillin and Gohan visiting her. Gohan had told his mother he wanted to see the ship his father would be in, but when he slipped away from Bulma giving him and Krillin a tour of the thing, it was to the Saiyan's room he went.

"I think that maybe I should put in a bar here, for chin-ups or something. What do you think, Krillin?" Bulma motioned to the empty portion of the wall and waited for the other's response.

"I think it's a grea—"

The sudden entrance of a surprised and curious voice in her head distracted her enough that she lost whatever Krillin was saying.

'_Kakarott's brat? What's he want? Does he think he can hurt me?'_

Bulma's eyebrows rose and she only realized Krillin was calling her name when he waved a hand in front of her face, on tiptoe to do so. "Bulma? You okay? Maybe you should take a break. You look really pale."

Bulma blinked and looked down at the concerned face of her friend. "That's a excellent idea, Krillin. I think I will. You have dad finish up, okay?"

Krillin nodded and watched her leave, exiting himself a few seconds later to find Dr. Briefs.

Bulma dashed up the stairs, heart pounding as Vegeta's monologue continued. '_Does he think I care? He's wasting my time, the little brat! If we were on Vegeta-sei he'd have been blasted by now for speaking to me this way!'_

She skidded to a halt in front of the door, deciding that listening would be better than barging in. After all, Gohan wouldn't attack Vegeta. Would he?

Placing her ear to the door, she unashamedly eavesdropped; Vegeta's comments putting things in better perspective for her.

"—really hurt my daddy! And I'm mad at you…really mad. I wish you could talk…. But maybe not 'cause you look really angry. You're angry at me, aren't you?"

'_Stupid brat! I'm going to kill you! If I could've taken off more than your tail, you'd be headless. I am the Prince of all—'_

"I guess we're even. You may have killed Mr. Piccolo, but I really hurt you in the end, didn't I? I'm glad, but I think Bulma's wrong. Daddy explained things to me. She's keeping you here and you can't talk or move or anything…."

Silence answered that at first; then. '_Revenge. I understand revenge. I need revenge.'_

"Daddy says he wants to fight you again. That he—liked fighting you. I don't understand. I don't like fighting. Even though my dad and Piccolo do, I don't."

'_Stupid half-Saiyan brat! Fighting's in your blood! You're Saiyan! Saiyans are warriors!'_

"You said I was half-Saiyan, while we were fighting. What does that mean? That monster was you, wasn't it? Is that what it means to be Saiyan? To be a monster?"

'_We are warriors. Frieza is the monster. I'll kill him, have my vengeance; then I'll come back and kill all of you!'_

She'd had enough of this talking back and forth and barged into the room. Gohan cringed back from his seat, eyes wide and looking as if he was expecting a nice reprimand. Her voice, despite her entrance, was softer than Gohan expected. "Go find Krillin, Gohan."

He nodded, mouth slightly ajar as he slid from his seat and obediently walked to the door, Bulma walking past him to take the seat he had vacated.

"Gohan…."

He turned, meeting her blue eyes with trepidation. "You can come back if you want. Just tell ChiChi I needed some assistance with the ship and you wanted to help. I know you've lied about Icarus before, so this should be no biggie, right?" She smiled encouragingly.

Gohan smiled back tremulously. Slowly, it became more confident. "Thanks, Bulma." With a final glance at a stone-faced Vegeta, he left Bulma with a silent Prince.

She turned to him, looking him over. "He's Goku's son alright."

'_I can't believe he would dare….'_

"Dare what?"

'_Speak to me in such a manner! Half-Saiyan or not, he's Saiyan. And he doesn't like fighting? Where did that notion come from? He's spent too much time around these humans! I don't know why Radditz was going to waste his time. I just would've killed him the second he hesitated, as he did numerous times on the battlefield.'_

She sniffed. "Well, like you said, he's half-Saiyan. That means he's half-human. He fought because he had to; Goku does the same. I think what you Saiyans have in brawns, you lack in brains."

He made a motion with his head that was definitely insulted. '_You can call Kakarott or Nappa or Radditz or even me whatever you wish, but do not dishonor the memory of my people!'_

She paused. "They're all dead?"

'_Killed by a bunch of rocks….'_ His voice was bitter and degrading. '_But not before they handed over their Prince to Frieza, willingly and without a inch of compl— I swear, woman, if you don't stop asking questions I'll sing!'_

Bulma smiled in amusement. "Oh? And why's that a bad thing?"

Vegeta smiled. '_Well, what do you want to hear? We have sex, rape, murder, revenge— Ah, that's it! Revenge!'_ Without a word further, his voice started out in her head in a low and dangerous hum.

"No. On second thought, you ask the questions." She held up both her hands in a plead for him to not continue. For some reason, every time he mentioned revenge, bile crept up in her throat.

He blinked. '_What? Me ask questions? I have no questions.'_

She almost laughed. "Yes you do." She tilted her head to one side. "I can't really explain it, but it's like you're covering your—mouth with your hand."

He frowned, glancing off to the side before looking at her again. '_Fine. Why are you allowing the brat to—visit me?'_

She smiled. "He seems to feel better doing it, kinda like a catharsis since he can't help his father get the dragonballs and revive his mentor. I think you do well with it too. Besides, babysitting you is hard work!" She grinned impishly.

'_Aware na onna! Are you suggesting I need to see that brat for—catharsis?'_ He glared at her meaningfully.

She giggled. "Now why would I ever do such a thing?" She turned serious. "Listen, all I'm saying is that you don't like his father, what better—revenge than by befriending his son? Think about it. It would be the last thing Goku would think of."

Vegeta's eyes widened; then narrowed. '_Do you think I'm as stupid as that third-class? You're just going to freely give me the son for vengeance on the father? Baka no onna! I refuse to sit here and be prattled to by that half-breed!'_

Bulma giggled. "You're so right, Vegeta." The mocking tone made the Prince's brows lower. "How could I have ever thought that I could slip anything by your superior intelligence. Unfortunately, since you're so—bored, the prattling half-breed will have to be mutely tolerated." The sickly smile made a growl issue in Bulma's mind, which made the smile widen.

'_Are you done, woman? I believe it is night and time for all sane beings to go to sleep.'_

Bulma pursed her lips in mock-thought. "That must be why you never sleep…."

'_Heh, you try sleeping with the nigh—I want a snack. I'm hungry.'_ As if to punctuate this petulant demand, Vegeta's stomach growled.

Bulma decided not to think about what he hadn't said, at all, and just simply comply for once. "Sure. I think mom's got those gummy bears you like so much."

'_The ones with the gooey stuff and the colors?'_

At the wholly inquisitive tone, almost candid, Bulma grinned. "Yep, those're the ones. I think we've got some worms and sharks too."

Vegeta's eyebrows rose. '_And I care why? Just get the food before Frieza comes, woman.'_

Although the last was obviously teasing, Bulma still frowned. "Why would he come?"

Vegeta's eyes widened. '_Because I'm— He's not. It was a joke.'_

Bulma's eyes narrowed at the lack of intonation on the last two sentences. "Because you're what?"

Vegeta's own eyes narrowed and his face twisted in a mask of anger. '_Because I'm his fu—Would you go get those stupid bears, woman? It's none of your damn business. He will not come for me. He hasn't the time to waste on _monkeys_!'_

Bulma sighed, rising from her seat and nodding. For someone who didn't want to know about all this, she sure asked a lot about it. She had suspicions, but really, she was just staying away from it. Period.

This was about vengeance.

'_Lord Frieza…. No, my lord…. Wha— No!'_

Bulma's eyes popped open as the voice finally reached a level of urgency and panic that her mind could register. She sat up, blinking blearily in confusion as she looked around, wondering what had woken her. Then the voice sounded again.

'_Lor-Lord? Yes, m-master…._ _Yes, master…. Let me pleasure you, master….'_

Before she quite knew what she was doing, Bulma had tossed on a robe and hurried out the door. She understood enough of the monologue in her head to know that Vegeta was dreaming—or having a nightmare.

She was almost to the door when the scream that suddenly echoed off the walls of her mind sent her to the floor in a heap, cradling her head and trying not to scream along with him. She whimpered as the sound tapered off, leaving only silence.

She slowly rose, breathing harshly, and looked wide-eyed at the door. If he had been having nightmares since he'd been here, why was she only now hearing them? She mostly certainly never—and it was so quiet now….

Slowly she opened the door, starting as a pair of eyes glittered darkly at her from the bed. His voice inside her head was silent and it was definitely unnerving her. He just stared as she opened the door fully and stepped into the room, shutting it behind her with a quiet snick.

She stood with her back to the door for a long moment before taking in a breath and speaking. "I couldn't sleep." Her voice echoed in the quiet and she winced at how loud it was.

It was a few tense moments before his voice spoke, and it was in a soft, hushed tone. '_Me either.'_

There was nothing to be said, nothing either of them wanted to say. Bulma moved smoothly over to the chair and sat down, shifting uncomfortably until Vegeta's eyes left her form to stare up at the ceiling.

'_Do you know what my people say about departed warriors?'_

Bulma jumped in her chair, turning her head to look at Vegeta, who still stared at the ceiling impassively. "What?" She kept her voice as hushed as his.

'_They say that if they've died with honor, they keep their bodies. They get to fight forever in another world. To a warrior, the fight is the only thing to live for. It is everything that means anything. Without the fight, there is nothing._

'_My people were killed by rocks. I don't even know if they got a chance to try and destroy them.'_ His voice trailed off, his eyes staying locked on the ceiling with an iron will.

"What happens to those who don't die with honor?"

Black eyes locked with blue as he turned his head, looking at her concerned face. He seemed to be trying to shrug, if the small motion from his shoulders was any indication. '_They simply cease to be.'_

Bulma looked away, at the floor, biting her lower lip. Carefully, she thought of her next words, pulling a strand of escaped hair behind her ear. She kept her eyes where they were. "Honor, to my people, is in how you've lived, not just in how you've died."

As the seconds turned to minutes in the stretched silence, Bulma looked over, her expression immediately softening. Vegeta was asleep, head still turned toward her, breath coming out in even draws. Smiling slightly, she settled herself down in the chair beside the Prince's bed.

In the morning, awaking before him, she silently slipped from the room, deciding this was yet another thing they would not speak of.

"So, how's everything?"

Bulma smiled at the still bandaged Goku, though he'd now been moved to a bed instead of that stasis chamber that had covered him up completely. "Okay." As if on cue, her mouth pried open of its own volition, letting out a yawn that Goku soon caught onto and mimicked.

"Hey! No fair! You know those things are contagious! Been working late on that ship?"

Bulma could feel her face heat up slightly. The one night that Bulma and Vegeta never mentioned turned into several as Bulma found that the nightmares, for some odd reason, stayed away when she was there. She thought it was because Vegeta subconsciously knew she was there and didn't want her to know—well, anything.

She chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Almost got it done. Just think, the senzu's will be ready in just a few days and then you can take that ship to Namek and bring back everyone."

Goku nodded in excitement. "I can't believe it's almost been a month! It flew by so quickly." He frowned suddenly. "Say, you haven't seen Gohan have you? He's been kinda—gone lately. I just wonder what he's doing…."

Bulma nodded. "He's fine. He's helping me with the ship in fact." In reality, Gohan had been spending time with Vegeta, talking to the man who could not answer, though Bulma heard his voice in her head. She only interrupted them when it seemed as if Vegeta was going to start screaming.

As the others started to file in one by one, Bulma quietly took her leave. She needed to give Vegeta his medicine. Of course, all eyes stared at her as the alarm on her watch went off, but she pointedly ignored the worried looks as she said goodbye, promising to come visit later.

Vegeta grunted as a silent Bulma injected the liquid. In fact, she was so silent; he couldn't help but cock a brow. '_You usually can't stop that babbling that you call conversation.'_

Looking at Vegeta with surprise, Bulma straightened. "Huh?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. '_You're too quiet. Did Kakarott die?'_

He sounded a bit too eager about that for Bulma's liking and she gave him a stern glare before turning away. She busied herself with things on the now empty tray. "I'm just thinking…."

Vegeta stayed silent and she turned to him, catching him looking at her almost contemplatively. He quickly shifted it to a scowl. '_Well, think somewhere else. That blonde-haired woman's coming up with something she said I'd like.'_

Bulma nodded, not in the least offended. With the offhand commentary she got in her head, it was like getting a front row seat to whatever was happening. After all, her mother was probably bringing up some kind of movie that she would hear no end of complaining about. Afterwards…. During it he would be purring.

"And after that Gohan's visiting."

She heard a grunt of displeasure and turned her head to grin at him impishly. "Maybe you guys can talk more about Saiyan mating, eh?"

As Vegeta flushed, trying to hide that he was doing so unsuccessfully, Bulma laughed. She had heard the tail end of that conversation. She'd been worried by the stream of curses coming from Vegeta and had entered to hear a question about the sensitivity of Saiyan tails, though Gohan hadn't put it that way and had shut up as soon as she had entered.

Bulma decided that was a good enough jab to make up for the rude dismissal and left the room chuckling.

As Vegeta lay there, contemplating what to say to make the woman come back and let him know he'd been on target with some barb, he felt something. His eyes widened slightly as he craned his neck down with difficulty, staring intently at his hand.

There! His fingers twitched ever so slightly. A maddening grin spread across his face. He was Saiyan! His body was adapting to the drug. And it would adapt quickly. In but just a few days, he would be free of the constraining nature of the drug. Then he would start on a killing spree that would leave the dirt on this mudball of a planet soaked with red.

Displaying a feral grin, Vegeta set to plans of the massacre of Earth and his eventual trip to Namek and immortality. Then would be his vengeance.

A/N: Thank you, NAME, for the idea on him just adapting to the stuff. That will speed things up for those ready to know what's happening elsewhere! Well, these are interesting developments. In a few days Goku will get the senzu and set off and Vegeta will be over the drug thing. Whatever shall happen? Who knows? I do! Lol

**You know, I'm beginning to understand why JB stopped individually replying…. I think I'm too popular for it now. Not that I'm complaining! Oh no! Love the reviews and keep them coming, even if I update infrequently, eh? I love all you guys who review…. Hey, if you're bored, hop on over to JadedBest or Elbereth in April, or even Jesa Jesai! All great authors!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! gives hugs to reviewers who are everything good and right in this world turns off the vacuum and puts on some chapstick….**

**NEXT**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bulma bustled about, setting the last-minute items into place in the ship the soon-to-arrive Goku would take to Namek, including a stereo system complete with speakers positioned for 'the best possible sound'. Her father insisted it was 'an art form'.

Really, she didn't see a point in listening to music wile going into space, but there was no real rush. Goku would make it to Namek in a little over a month, and surely he wouldn't mind something other than training, eating, sleeping, and staring into space. Although, knowing Goku, there would be plenty of the first three and none of the latter. Bulma was even hesitant to show him how the stereo worked. He had, after all, never been good or interested in mechanics and the like. She'd just show Krillin.

Finally, she tightened the last screw and stood.

"All done?"

She turned with a half-shriek on her lips; hand on her chest to view Gohan behind her, smiling innocently. "Kami, Gohan, you scared—what are you wearing?"

Gohan tugged distastefully at the suit he wore then ran his fingers through his bowl-cut hair with a grimace. "Mom wanted me to look nice to see dad and Krillin off. They're talking to Dr. Briefs right now and your mom said something about drinks."

Bulma nodded absently and turned back around. "Well, it's ready. Let's encapsulate this baby!"

Gohan shared in Bulma's enthusiastic grin as they exited the ship. Bulma took out the appropriate capsule and threw it at the ship and they both watched as it disappeared in a poof. Bulma caught the capsule out of the air and slipped it in her pocket, patting it reassuringly.

She turned to see Gohan looking at her with one eyebrow cocked. It reminded her so much of Vegeta that she actually felt her breath catch. "How is he?"

Bulma nodded. "Fine as far as I can tell. He doesn't look happy at all."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, he always seemed mad when I mentioned dad going to Namek and using the dragonballs." There was a short pause. "Bulma?"

She could tell this was going to be a tough conversation. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing? I mean," he shuffled one foot back nervously at the look she was giving him, "mom said it wasn't any of my business, but—I don't think it's—right."

Bulma sighed, smiling softly when Gohan's head rose to meet her eyes. "You might be right there, Gohan." He looked surprised by the admission and she chuckled. "Yeah, even I can admit when I've done something—not right. But," she shrugged, "what can I do now? He's here. Maybe—maybe he'll—I won't have to give him the medicine—forever."

Gohan beamed at her, making her feel as if the whole world was just fine. "Yeah. Maybe."

"Hey, Bulma! Ready?"

Bulma turned and returned the grin being given by a seemingly exuberant Goku. He approached swiftly, swinging her into his arms and spinning her around until she laughed. Putting her down, he looked around in confusion. "Where's the ship?"

She laughed, patting her pocket yet again. "Right here. Can't take off inside."

Goku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "Heh, that's right. Hey, Gohan, your mom's looking for you in the kitchen. And Bulma's mom made some really good cookies."

Gohan nodded, smiling brightly, and practically skipped off to the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Goku turned serious. And Bulma knew what speech was coming up. "Bulma—"

"We'll be fine! You'll only be gone for two months at the most. Then you'll be back here and he'll still be drugged. See? No problem. In fact, right after you leave, I give him another dose. He's been—polite almost these last few days." She looked downward thoughtfully. "It might be working."

Goku's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think anyone can change if they can't do anything."

Bulma stilled suddenly, her eyes wide. Finally, she put her hands on her hip and faced her long-time friend. "So what? You're saying I should just let him go? You're nuts!"

The Saiyan-turned-human actually had the audacity to roll his eyes. "No. I'm just saying that he isn't going to improve any, be one of the good guys, if he's never given a chance to act."

Sighing, Bulma turned from Goku and started outside. "You're probably right. But there's no help for it until you get back. Then—we'll decide something. Together. You know, a Z fighters' thing."

Goku grinned, practically skipping as he followed Bulma outside. "Yeah, should be great to see everyone again. Plus—well, we get to go to another planet. I wonder if the aliens are strong. Do you think they'll spar with me?"

Bulma smiled back, stepping outside and breathing in the cool air. "Sure, Goku. Just—ask them nicely or something."

As Goku spied his wife and Mrs. Briefs idly chatting, he left Bulma to go—well, snatch some of the pastries Mrs. Briefs held. Bulma shook her head, chuckling to herself, and brought out the capsule, pushing the button and letting it go in a puff of smoke that revealed the capsule spaceship.

She heard the sound of Goku and ChiChi coming up beside her and joined them in just looking at the ship, or delaying Goku's leaving. She felt Krillin come up beside Gohan, obviously having arrived a bit later than everyone else.

Bulma finally let out a snort reminiscent of her reluctant guest and turned toward them. "Well, Goku, Krillin, off you go."

ChiChi barely restrained her own snort at the dismissal and enveloped her husband in a hug. "You make sure you shower every day. I know how you are about keeping clean. And eat three meals a day and make sure to call every night, you hear me?"

Goku chuckled, squeezing his wife briefly, and a little too hard, if her muffled yelling could be interpreted. "Sure, Chi! See you in a couple months!"

Reluctantly, ChiChi released her husband and watched as he gave Gohan his goodbyes, admonishing him to mind his mother, which Gohan promised solemnly he would do.

Krillin gave a wave to everyone in general and climbed up the ramp, disappearing to make himself comfortable. Before they knew it, Goku was also boarding the ship.

They all watched silently as he waved, the door closed, and the ship slowly lifted off before rocketing into the air. The air wildly whipped up hair and dust, and by the time everything had settled, the ship was a mere speck in the air that they all watched disappear.

Bulma let out a sigh, brushing her hands on her pants. "Well, that's done." She turned to ChiChi. "I was hoping Gohan could help me with some odds and ends in the lab. He was a tremendous help on the ship, I'd like him to continue for a few hours each day before lunch."

ChiChi looked startled by the sudden change in topic, but should've known better. Bulma Briefs was never subtle about anything. "I don't know. He has his studies—"

Bulma waved a hand in the air. "And you think he isn't learning anything? Books and words and numbers are fine, but there's nothing like hands-on experience. Think what his resume will look like with Bulma Briefs' lab assistant on it."

As Bulma had known it would, ChiChi's eyes lit up. She turned to Gohan, practically bouncing. "That's a wonderful idea! Why don't you just help Bulma out some and then come home for lunch, okay? Make it—your first job!"

Gohan stared up wide-eyed at his mother. He couldn't believe that Bulma had just manipulated his mother so easily and was having a hard time not staring at the genius in awe. "Um, sounds great."

ChiChi's hands pressed to her chest as her eyes filled with tears. "My little boy's all grown up! His first job!" Luckily she seemed to contain herself and he was saved from being bodily caught up in an embarrassing hug. Instead, ChiChi said her goodbyes, admonishing Gohan to obey Bulma, and took off with her father in his car.

Bulma turned to Gohan, holding up a hand before he could speak. She smirked, not realizing how like a certain Prince she looked. "Hold the applause. Go get a snack and meet me upstairs, eh?"

Gohan nodded eagerly, rushing to the kitchen just as Bulma's mom exited. Mrs. Briefs spared the boy one fond look before turning to her daughter. "Oh, Bulma, your dad and I are going to go to bakery real quick. I simply insisted he take a look at the new pastries they have. They're shaped like planets and stars and I just thought our dear foreign friend would just love them." The hands clasped to her chest were reminiscent of ChiChi.

Bulma nodded with a slight grimace. Her parents knew Vegeta was an alien, but she didn't think he'd appreciate the gesture Mrs. Briefs was trying to give. "I'm sure he'll love it, mom."

Despite the lack of enthusiasm in the words, Mrs. Briefs merely grinned cheekily and went back into the house. Bulma said a silent prayer of pity for her father.

Shaking her head, she slowly made her way into the house. Staring up the stairs toward Vegeta's room, she allowed a slight frown to mar her features.

When she'd told Gohan that he was fine, what she meant was that he hadn't spoken in her mind at all since that day she had been so—disturbed.

She'd tried every way she could think of to provoke him, to get him to scream or yell or anything. She'd continued to stay with him at nights, but he had no more nightmares. And he ignored her too, as if she wasn't there.

She was worried. And—concerned?

Sighing, she trudged up the stairs, knowing the Saiyan would hear her long before she got near his door. But all was silent in her mind. She missed the company, surprisingly.

Opening his door, she stood in the doorway, watching him lay there, eyes turned away as if he didn't notice her. But she knew he did. She knew that he knew what she was there for. The needle filled with the drug that would keep him paralyzed was right across from the bed, on the metal table she could wheel over next to him.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself forward and toward the cart. She could feel his dark eyes on her back as soon as she turned away from him, but knew the moment she turned back he would be looking away.

She stood before the cart, staring blankly at the needle there. She was so tired. Tired of vengeance, tired of feeling the stinging emotion she was just now identifying as guilt, and tired of his silence. She'd get him to talk today….

Slowly, she reached down and plucked up the needle, turning to see that he had indeed averted his gaze. She walked steadily up to him, nerves just keeping the needle from shaking in her grasp.

She stopped by his side, drug poised above him. "Vegeta?"

He did not acknowledge her, merely seemed to be waiting. But for what?

She swallowed heavily, feeling caution drag her words. "Vegeta? Is—something wrong?"

His eyes turned to her, so slowly she felt a shudder run through her. They bored into her, dark and seemingly empty. Filled with nothing. She wondered if this was like looking at a black hole. Knowing that there was nothing there, that it would suck someone in and crush them without allowing them one glimpse of anything on the other side.

The gloved hand that shot out and grabbed her around the throat squeezed the scream from her body, stole the breath from her lungs with its suddenness. She barely blinked and found herself slammed into the wall, pain erupting along her senses as the plaster buckled beneath her.

A cruel smirk graced the features she had come to know over the last month, eyes glittering with malice and sadistic glee. He leaned in close to her, grin widening as her own hands clutched at the crushing grasp he had on her throat, trying to pry iron from skin.

She could dimly see the needle in the other hand, his movements so quick she hadn't even felt it taken from her hand. The lips moved then, and the voice that came out was not unlike the one she heard in her mind. What terrified her more was that it echoed in her mind, a strange double that sent tremors down her spine.

"Surprise…."

The needle arced down to meet her skin, breaking through the thin layer. A burning sensation preceded the liquid being forced into her veins, and Bulma's world exploded in pain.

**A/N: Boy! That was cruel. Do not worry, there's lots more, and it'll be updated quickly. It took me so long to get the urge to get this chapter out. I had to get past a point and now BAM it's all ready to go. This'll be fun. And remember, rexpect the unexpected. Next chapter will be a surprise! Heehee. Sadist Kahlan gets to play!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kichi, who has waited a long time for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**NEXT**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was dark. And there was a weight pressing on his back. It centered right on his spine, just above his tail spot. If he moved, it would rub against it. It would hurt.

Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, former prisoner of Bulma Briefs, now freed, knew what pain was. That was why he stilled immediately upon making sense of his surroundings. Or lack of them rather.

It was pitch dark, and dust and dirt clogged his eyes and nose, making it harder to breathe than it already was. There was no air here, no outlet or entry for it. The little that was in the hollow that formed around them was going to run out…and quickly.

Them. He could feel the woman underneath him. She felt nothing. She was paralyzed. That was good in a way. If they died, she wouldn't feel anything.

It was ironic though. The kind of irony that made him want to chuckle. If he wanted to waste precious air that is.

He'd gotten free, and now something— He wasn't sure really what had happened. He'd injected the woman and everything had exploded around them. He'd been thrown forward. They must be somewhere near the outside wall, underneath what was left of the woman's house. And they were stuck too, at least he was. Pinned quite nastily.

He wondered idly if the woman was still reading his thoughts. She was probably laughing at him…maybe. She might just be—yes, he could smell the fear rolling off of her. She had no idea what had happened.

He didn't feel like enlightening her either. He felt like trying to find a way out of this situation. There was little air, which meant no holes to the outside, no outside access to blow a hole through. There was pressure above him and he was sure below the woman. The only reason it wasn't crushing them was because the slab of stone centered painfully on his back was holding back the other rubble. If he moved an inch, he'd crush them both.

Damn it! He wanted her alive for his vengeance. He wanted her to watch him crush everyone in his fists.

"—ulma!"

His ears suddenly perked up and he titled his head to one side. Was that—?

"—ulma!"

Yes! It was the half-breed. He wanted to shout out, but the voice sounded far away. He couldn't waste breath now. He had to wait until the brat was closer.

"—ma!"

Damn it, was he moving further away? He felt the rock above him suddenly shift and wasn't able to break off the agonizing scream that was forced from his lips as it landed squarely on his tail spot. The whole world shrunk to that horrid, paralyzing pain. The entire color spectrum burst apart around him, in front of his eyes.

He ran out of air, the little air left in that hole, long before the pain subsided. He was left gasping and panting, eyes wide and the pressure from not being able to catch his breath making sweat break out and pour down him. He couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't feel anything.

Relief suddenly swamped him. The pressure lifted, and he took in a huge lungful of air. It was so sudden, the relief, that he was left coughing and shivering from a cold sweat. He heard something dimly, felt himself being jostled, but he—gods, he hurt everywhere!

His head rocked back from a blow and he blinked once, then again, sure the green form in front of him was an illusion. A frog—?

"Huh, thought you were dead for sure. That wouldn't have gone over well." The thin, nasal voice that reached his pounding ears made him wince almost as much as the throbbing of his tail spot.

Guldo.

He was dropped unceremoniously on his rear and had to bite his lip until it bled to keep from bellowing out. "Hey guys! I found him. Looks like Jeice landed right on top of him!"

The laughter that followed that proclamation made Vegeta grit his teeth and struggle to his feet. He only made it to his knees before his legs simply refused to lift any more. His arms felt as heavy as lead, never mind that his head could barely crane upwards.

He heard the crunch and crumble of displaced stones and turned his head to the side enough to view the four sets of boots coming their way.

Ginyu…and his whole squad.

"Wha—?"

He was embarrassed when his throat cracked, the words sticking there. A hand clenched the gravel underneath it as Ginyu's boots stopped before him and his booming voice sounded. "Cat got your tongue, Vegeta?"

He gritted his teeth, struggling again to stand as the others guffawed after their leader, their laughter like rocks rubbing into raw wounds. Finally the laughter died down and Ginyu squatted down, making it clear he was mocking Vegeta by doing so. The smile on his purple face told all.

"Lord Frieza heard about your little insurrection. He wasn't too pleased. But then you were so nice to mention those others dragonballs, on Namek." His grin widened, as if knowing the other was cursing voicelessly.

"He decided he simply couldn't let a planet that could take down three Saiyans remain in the universe. He said if we saw you, to bring you back." There was a significant pause for effect. "He misses you…."

Vegeta spat directly in the face that leered at him, watching in satisfaction as Ginyu reared back in disgust and surprise. He had only the time to let out a grunt before he was landing on his backside a couple feet away, nose bloodied and vision dancing.

"Damn Saiyan. Carry him to your pod Guldo. I'll kill this—creature."

"N-no." He knew who they were talking about, managed to quickly lever himself on his elbows and almost threw up in the process as everything spun sharply.

He heard footsteps coming near him, saw something purple blur in and out of his sight. "No?"

There was an edge to the voice, and he knew it wasn't a good one. But when had he ever shied away from that? "For F-Frieza."

Ginyu crouched down next to him, this time putting a foot right on his shoulder, crashing him grunting and growling back to the stone underneath. "You mean to tell me that this—human is a gift for Lord Frieza? A toy?"

"Yes."

Ginyu chuckled, and his lackeys joined him, cutting off abruptly when he did. "Do you think he'll ignore you if you give him this?"

His face burned. He could feel it. They all knew; every single one of them. It was part of his 'training.' "No."

Ginyu chuckled again, rising and turning from the Saiyan. "Jeice, take the girl. Guldo, you're with Jeice. Put Vegeta and his 'gift' in your pod."

As Jeice opened his mouth to protest, Ginyu cut him off. "You're the one that caused this mess by not landing correctly. I told you to take those refresher courses. If Lord Frieza thinks you've damaged his property, it'll be my head."

Whatever protests Jeice had died on his lips. Picking up the blue-haired, paralyzed woman, he flung her over his shoulder, frowning all the while. Vegeta grunted in displeasure as he watched white boots topped by black legs waddle into his vision. He saw the thing bend down to pick him up and snarled, waiting until he was half-way levered before using the thing's weight and hold against him, twisting free and barely managing to stay upright.

He got by with a good imitation of his usual arrogant pose, his feet spread to give him better balance, his arms across his chest as they tried to hide the fact that he was just getting his breath back. "Don't touch me, you freak! I can walk just fine on my own."

Before Guldo could do more than open his mouth to protest, Vegeta's head went forward as Ginyu casually slapped it walking past. "That's great, Saiyan. Can you fly as well?"

Vegeta was left gritting his teeth, watching the others chuckle and take off. He put his arms down and followed close after. He was slowly experiencing natural feeling returning to his limbs that caused them all to tingle and pull at him distractingly. It was very annoying.

What was even more annoying was the fact that they stopped before they had even gone very far. Vegeta moved around the members of the Ginyu Force that were in his way and watched.

"Put her down!"

It was Kakarott's brat. And he was standing before Ginyu in a fighting stance, small face serious and ki raised enough to create a shell around his form. Ginyu himself stood casually before him, one eyebrow raised in surprise and not a little amusement. The horned head turned from the boy toward Vegeta. "Who's this, Vegeta? I didn't think any of the little humans had a fighting power."

Floating forward slightly, Vegeta fixed the boy with a blank stare. Gohan spotted Vegeta, opened his mouth, and quickly snapped it shut. The Prince wondered what he had been going to say.

"He's Saiyan. Now either blast him or let's go."

Ginyu's eyes probed the other man, running over his face, but the Prince's visage was stone, revealing nothing more than disinterest. He looked back at the boy. "Burter."

The aforementioned man nodded and started toward the boy, who tensed. He halted when his leader's voice called out, preempting his attack. "Take him alive."

Burter half-turned, voicelessly questioning. Ginyu himself sneered. "You know Frieza's command."

Shrugging, Burter turned back to the boy. Vegeta merely blinked and Gohan was draped over the other. He catalogued the trait in his mind, vowing he wouldn't forget that one's speed.

"Let's go."

Nodding, they all set out, Vegeta last among the group, frowning lightly. By the time they got to Frieza's the woman's paralysis would be over. He wondered what exactly he was thinking, wanting her and the brat there. The medicine must have affected his mind, or prolonged exposure to humans had….

It was just outside of the rubble that had been Capsule Corporation that they landed, Vegeta ushered forward to the first open pod. He stared in at the small space and grumbled to himself. A month in this thing with that human? Oh, he'd—

All thoughts were halted as a push from behind sent him unceremoniously into the pod's seat. He barely had time to turn and open his mouth to growl before the woman was thrust into his lap, draped over him awkwardly. He grunted and settled for a hard glare at Jeice as the pod door closed. The man had the audacity to wink at him.

Vegeta twisted his torso around to a straight position and glanced down at the woman. Her eyes were open, moving around in panic. The smell of fear was awful, saturating the limited space they occupied. He wrinkled his nose. "Damn human. You've brought this upon yourself."

The human's eyes rolled toward him, and he watched as the jaw clenched, as he literally hissed at him, air barely coming from between gritted teeth. He actually felt the urge to smirk at her, but instead scowled and looked away, out the portal that showed the rubbles of the woman's house and career.

It was only a few moments later that they were rising from the ground. Vegeta knew the sleeping gas would be kicking in soon, so he would be blissfully ignorant until they landed at Namek, where his—master was.

He slid down in his seat more, adjusting the woman so that she didn't strain any of his bruised and sore muscles. A voice over the intercom the pods shared crackled to life and Vegeta sat up a little more.

"Recoom. Destroy the planet."

He knew the woman heard the voice, and he also knew that she would feel as he had felt, helpless to do anything to stop the events occurring. He didn't feel sorry for her, or anything remotely like empathy, but he didn't feel the triumph he should've either.

As the sleeping gas began to seep from the air vents to fill the pod, the last thing both Bulma and Vegeta saw was the lighting of the whole interior of the pod as they lifted away from the destroyed planet.

_**A/N: Ooh! I blew up Earth! Heehee That's off my checklist now. And now—um, I really have no idea. I'll get back to you on that. I think they actually see Frieza now….**_

**NEXT**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'…_are na onna. Aware na onna_.'

Something was pulling her to the surface. She didn't want to go. That nightmare she'd dreamt had been horrendous. Slowly, her eyes cracked open, focusing on a dark blur above her. They suddenly widened as she realized exactly what that blur was. Immediately she tried to rise, and was instantly pushed back down.

'_Hold still and don't speak! They can hear us._'

She stilled as he told her to, and stared wide-eyed up at him. His dark eyes turned from her, staring out a window that showed a green landscape she didn't recognize outside it. '_We'll be landing soon. I'd advise keeping quiet and doing as you're told._'

Indeed, she could feel a new kind of pressure pushing her into Vegeta's legs, could see the landscape get sharper in relief and closer to them. She wanted to close her eyes to it, but she couldn't. She wanted to say something…but she didn't dare.

They crashed into the planet hard and she did close her eyes at the last second, feeling the impact without the added benefit of sight. When she opened her eyes, after the pod had stopped shaking, she looked right into black eyes that bored into hers intensely. '_You can't always close your eyes._'

Before she could wonder what he meant by that, the door was opening and he was pushing her out, barely giving her time to find her feet on the platform before he pitched her forward to land on her hands and knees on dusty ground.

It took her a moment to realize she wasn't on her own planet. Took her an even longer moment to recall her nightmare and realize it wasn't a dream.

The tears that sprang to her eyes came unbidden and continued to come as a flow that streamed down her face, catching on the curves and lines of her face to drip to the dirt below them. She didn't see or notice them though. They were all gone. They were all—dead.

Behind her, Vegeta stepped out cautiously and slowly, eyes scanning the area without turning to look anywhere. They had landed just outside Frieza's ship, which gleamed in the light from—he counted three suns on this planet.

He stepped lightly over the kneeling woman, ignoring her for the moment. She was on her own now. If she managed to stay alive, it would be a miracle. Unfortunately, he didn't believe in miracles.

"I've been waiting for you."

Vegeta head turned against his will toward the hated voice. He was standing before Ginyu…and luckily he'd missed their—poses. "We're flattered!"

"What is that?"

Gohan was shoved forward, eyes wide and staring up at the white lizard, which wasn't a long way to look up. "It's a Saiyan, my lord. We found it on Earth."

Vegeta watched from a distance as Frieza circled the boy, eyeing him thoroughly. "He has no tail. Tell me, boy, what is your name?"

"Go-Gohan. My dad's going to come save me."

Frieza stopped before the boy, the bone above his eye rising much as an eyebrow would. "Will he now? And did he not blow up with Earth, little one?"

Gohan's mouth abruptly clamped shut and Vegeta bit down a groan. The kid had already spilled far too much. And by the look on Frieza's face, he knew it too.

"So, chief…what's the next job?"

Those red eyes locked into Vegeta's and before Frieza had taken two steps he was on his left knee, head bowed low. "You are to go retrieve the dragonballs. Now."

There were no other sounds other than the Ginyu Force taking off and the heavy breathing of the Ice-jin above and the Saiyan below. If Vegeta just strained his ears, he could hear the human crying.

"You've been a bad boy, Vegeta."

Vegeta gritted his teeth, knowing what was coming after those words he'd heard many times before. So it wasn't a surprise as a clawed foot caught him in the stomach, expelling the air in his lungs and bowing him over his knee, clutching his gut protectively with one hand and holding himself up with the other as he gasped for breath.

"You'll be punished later. I don't have the time right now. And what is this?"

Vegeta craned his head to the side, wheezing from what felt like already bruised ribs. The trip here felt like it had done nothing for his wounds. "For you, my lord."

Frieza looked incredulously at the blue head bowed before him. "This? It looks like a simple mammal to me, Vegeta. I'm very disappointed. You know I like the more—" A talon-ed hand stretched down and caught the unsuspecting chin, lifting it up. Bulma's blue eyes blinked in confusion at the lizard that held her, tears still flowing freely but silently down her face, "exotic…."

Frieza's face was a picture of surprise. "Oh. She's crying."

Abruptly he was left with nothing in his hand as Bulma's lip curled in disgust and she wrenched it out of Frieza's grasp. "Bastard." The word was a hiss that filled the dead Namekian air. And Vegeta realized it probably was dead—or rather, all the occupants were.

Frieza blinked, then let out a short laugh. "She's just like you, Vegeta! No wonder you brought her to me. But then again, you never cry. Maybe she'll be a good toy after all."

There was a yell, and Vegeta's wide eyes watched as Gohan launched himself toward Frieza, who looked just as surprised. The end result was Gohan flying backwards into the ground and Frieza smirking as he clenched his fingers, which cracked and popped as he stretched them.

Straightening, Frieza clapped his hands together, meeting the eyes of all three of his guests with anticipation. "Well, Vegeta, go show them to their temporary quarters with you and get them settled. Make sure they're clean. I want them presented to me tonight—as a treat after I've collected all the dragonballs."

Vegeta rose shakily and nodded shortly, mind already wandering to— He made his way carefully around Frieza, which earned him a chuckle, and roughly hauled the woman onto her feet, wasting no time in dragging her toward the ship and snapping a command at the boy.

As he stalked quickly through the door, Bulma and Gohan following without protest, Frieza's voice called out to him. "You'll be expected to go about your regular duties, Vegeta. After your punishment."

Gritting his teeth and letting out air through his nose, Vegeta plowed ahead, determined not to look back.

"This is your room. Stay off the bed. You'll be on the floor."

Bulma stifled a squeak as she was hauled into the room and let go to spin around before she caught her balance on a wall. She turned around to chastise the other only to see his back turned toward a computer screen next to the door. "The code to get in is DX178960. Remember it."

Bulma blinked and Vegeta turned around to see the confused expression on her face. Sighing in disgust, he turned to Gohan, who was circumspectly inspecting the room. "You!"

With a jump, he turned back around, staring at Vegeta wide-eyed. "DX178960. Can you remember that?"

"DX178960."

Vegeta nodded at the perfect repeat and turned to his bed, shedding armor, gloves, and boots and literally falling into it, back facing the other two. "We'll be stuck here until called for. Get some rest. I'll wake you two hours beforehand to clean up."

Bulma stalked toward the figure in the bed, finger raised in objection. "We will not be sleeping on the floor! You can at least let Gohan sleep on the bed! For Kami's sake! Our planet is gone…." Her voice trailed off, and Vegeta could hear the watery sound of it.

Bulma did let out a sound then as she was once again smacked into the wall, Vegeta's hands pinning her arms to her side. His face was in hers as he yelled. "I've worked too damn hard for this bed; killed and fucked too many people to let you two waltz in here and take it! You'll sleep on the damn floor!"

Bulma let out a shuddering gasp and Vegeta watched as tears ran down her face. His mouth twisted and he abruptly let her go, giving her one last shove into the wall. "I wouldn't worry too much about Earth. You'll be joining them soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Vegeta was pleased that the woman's voice had a trace of worry. She must be getting the point now. "It means you won't last the night." He turned abruptly and lay back down on the bed, shutting out the two behind him.

Bulma slowly sank to the floor, silent sobs racking her body. She dimly felt a small, warm body nuzzle into her and opened her arms to let Gohan closer, holding onto the only thing left from her world.

"Don't worry, Bulma. Dad will come for us. He'll come save us and we'll take the dragonballs and wish for Earth and all its people back! Everything will be okay!"

Before Bulma could thank Gohan, Vegeta abruptly turned toward them and spoke. "Kakarott _will_ do that?"

Gohan glared out from over Bulma's arms. "Yes. Then he'll kill Frieza and you!"

Vegeta chuckled. "As if he could kill Frieza. Face it, brat. You're father's going to die here along with you both. He doesn't stand a chance against Frieza. None of us do."

While Gohan continued to glare at Vegeta, Bulma studied him intently. It was strange. Along with Vegeta's voice, she could hear his mind echoing whatever he said just before he said it. At first, the overlay of his voice had been nerve-wracking. But now…that last sentence had sounded—dead in her mind.

"And what if he could defeat Frieza?"

Vegeta's eyes met hers for a second before he snorted and turned back to face the wall away from them. "If he could defeat Frieza, I'd live the rest of my life on Earth. Now go to sleep!"

Bulma held Gohan tightly to her, watching the tense shoulders of the Saiyan as his thoughts whirled in her mind, all centered toward that night and telling her exactly what was going to happen.

She knew that none of them were going to be getting any sleep.

Bulma looked warily at the man who sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the far wall moodily. Gohan was using the small bathroom attached to the main room to clean up. She was next and then Vegeta she assumed.

She had been wakened rudely by a boot nudging her in the side, and a scowling face glaring down at her. "Get yourself and the boy up and cleaned. We leave in an hour."

After that he had merely sat on the bed, waiting apparently until his turn. Bulma couldn't hear anything from his mind and wondered if the drug had completely worn off, if, in fact, she would never hear him in her mind again. And why was that thought so—disheartening?

'_Can you still hear me?_'

Bulma's eyes widened and met Vegeta's black ones as he stared back at her. Nodding, she brought her legs up so that she could hug her knees. "I have a question."

"What?" He spoke this aloud, startling her as the room echoed with his voice, the light patter of running water a mere background.

Bulma quickly looked away, rethinking her question. It was stupid. It was— "Never mind."

'_What?_'

Bulma's eyes flickered back to Vegeta, and she jumped in shock to see him crouched inches from her, staring intently. "Um...when—I mean...you didn't fight him."

Vegeta cocked his head to one side, studying this strange creature. "It would've been pointless to do so." He leaned in closer, watching the woman shrink back. She wasn't so big without the comforts of her creations around her. '_Kakarott is here?_'

As she opened her mouth, Vegeta placed a finger over her lips. '_Not aloud. Concentrate in your mind; send it to me._'

Vegeta almost laughed as the woman's face screwed up into a tightened expression. '_Never mind._ _You look like you'll explode if you keep trying. Aware na onna.'_

Bulma blinked. Was that—?

'_I have a plan._'

She lowered her voice slightly, taking the hint that they were being listened to, maybe even watched. "Plan?"

He quirked a brow at her, smirking lightly. '_I always have a plan, woman. What did you think I was doing sitting there?_' He interrupted the opening of her mouth by continuing. '_Neither of you will survive the night. You won't survive physically and the boy—_' He looked toward the still-running shower, then back at Bulma. '_I'm going to do something. When I do it, you must act. Do you understand?_'

She opened her mouth to ask a question and was again silenced by his finger. He glared harshly at her, words barking out into her mind. '_Do you understand?_'

Nodding silently, she breathed out as the finger left her lips. It had been gloveless... She'd never seen his hands without the gloves. As he started to rise to his feet, she grabbed his hand, bringing it to her face and inspecting it curiously. He stilled, halting his motion, so that he was halfway between crouching and standing. "Wha—?" The sound of the shower stopping made the word louder.

Her fingers lightly played over his knuckles. "I've never seen your hands without gloves. I was just curious."

She let the hand go and Vegeta immediately stood, staring down at her with a furrowed brow. "What were you curious about?"

Shrugging she stood as Gohan came out of the shower. "You don't have calluses."

Furrowing his brow once more, Vegeta turned, disregarding the human behind him and her continued perplexity. "Boy!"

Gohan's head snapped up, wide-eyed at the other Saiyan before they narrowed. Gohan's eyes lowered and Vegeta was surprised to hear a low growl. Despite how it rankled, Vegeta ignored the sound. "You've told me you can sense ki. Is this true?"

Gohan lifted his eyes slightly, nodding slowly. Vegeta gave a sharp nod and glared at Bulma. "Well? We have thirty minutes before we meet with Lord Frieza. I won't be punished for your tardiness or lack of cleanliness. Get in there. Now!"

A motion of his hand toward the bathroom let Bulma know exactly what he meant, and she could tell Gohan was surprised that she did as told without protest. Whatever plan Vegeta had, she hoped it worked.

**A/N: Well...alright. Go on to the next chapter. I just cut these in half for easier reading. And to make you squirm of course. **

**NEXT**


End file.
